Dark Bigginings
by 100FACES
Summary: Jayne who was always told she wasn't good enough to be a great trainer recieves the chance of a lifetime meanwhile death, attacks and mutilations are increasingly taking place in her home region...R


It was only 7:30 when Jayne awoke that day-even though it was a Saturday and she had no school she still liked to get up early and go for a morning jog. She lived in the city of Diamonds-that wasn't actually it's name merely a nickname given to it by tourists years ago, it was really called Crimson city but tourists who'd come down to buy diamonds from it started to call it the diamond city and soon so did everyone else. It was said that in the outer areas of the city there were hundreds of diamond mines however they'd all been bought by big companies and weren't open to the public.

Jayne hadn't always lived in the Diamond City up until two years earlier when she'd only been twelve she'd lived out in the country. She owned a houndoom but she wasn't able to catch any pokemon even though there had been many chances to where she once lived.

In her region children weren't aloud to live without their parents until they were 14 unlike other places where it was only ten so Jayne couldn't go on any adventures or quests to become a great pokemon master. It was also illegal for her to catch any pokemon until she was 14 which as luck had it was that day. Her houndoom wasn't truly hers it was her family pet and a very lazy creature. So she was tingling with excitement and energy on her morning jog because it was her 14th birthday and she'd finally be able to get her own pokemon and leave on her own adventure.

In her region which was called Lokiah though you had to attend school until you were 14 at as early as 6 after school you went to Pokemon School for two hours to learn about pokemon. Jayne had never done particularly well in either pokemon or normal school but she'd always dreamed of becoming the strongest trainer to ever live and winning every single league-however she and all those around her didn't house much faith in this dream-she had no hope and certainly not the talent. But she was certain that if she could just start her adventure all that would change.

She had a perfect oval face, pale skin and dark brown eyes with extra long lashes so when she laughed it appeared her eyes were completely closed. Her hair was brown and straight but she held it back in a tight ponytail. Before she went out to jog that morning she packed all her necessities and cloths into a backpack-she didn't bring much only what she needed, she wanted to be practical after all.

When she got back from her jog she dressed into a dark pair of blue jeans and a blue blouse and a brown faux-leather jacket that reached her knees and aloud the blue cuffs of her blouse to pop out of the sleeves. She also put on a comfy pair of black running shoes and taking special care to put on her make-up she spent a good hour looking at herself in the mirror.

She looked like a young adult and she realized she finally was she smiled in spite of her nervousness and careful not to wake her parents she crept out the door and made her way to the pokemon school where she'd be given a choice of starter pokemon. She hadn't mentioned much of her plans to her parents to them her becoming a pokemon trainer was somewhat of a joke unlike her old and vastly more talented brother, Cadvan she would go adventuring for a week and then chicken out.

She silently vowed never to return to her house, it wasn't her home anymore and she had no more business there. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach and she decided to take her bike with her to ensure she wouldn't be late, besides then she wouldn't have to return for it later.

She glided through the city her mind racing as adults were arriving at work, adults like her, she was one of them now she realized. She smiled at this thought, somehow being an adult made her think she'd finally receive respect from people, of course she was wrong because in truth you were an official adult when you turned twenty. It was a cold and brisk winter day but when she reached the glossy green doors of the Pokemon School her hands were so sweaty she could barely turn the metal knob. She went straight to the laboratory where she was told she'd be met by a professor who would explain what her options were from there.

She got there incredibly nervous; she'd never been in the laboratory before it was strictly a place for pokemon researchers. She conquered her fear and entered to laboratory which had all kinds of strange machinery that's name was a mystery to her, why was she here? She questioned herself, aspiring trainers were supposed to go to the gym. But things must have been switched up she figured. She noticed a man hunched over a table, he smiled at her made a gesture for her to take a seat beside him.

She nervously sat down and looked awkwardly at the man, he smiled and she felt herself relax a little, "You must be Jayne." he said, Jayne nodded and he smiled once more.

"Yes I am…Jayne."

"You may call be Tony."

"hi."

"So you must be wondering why you're here eh?" Tony asked, "it's okay lighten up today's your big day! You're about to get your very own pokemon."

"_Really_?" Jayne asked sarcastically.

He nodded pretending not to have noticed her sarcasm and then pressed a button on the table that Jayne hadn't noticed before. A few feet away the floor opened up and up came a shinny machine. Tony walked over to it a pressed a few buttons on it making a compartment at the top open up. He reached in and grabbed its contents, which happened to be three pokeballs.

"In this balls I have three starter pokemon-first is chikorita the grass pokemon." He said freeing the creature from its ball, "Next is tododile the water pokemon." He continued freeing the next pokemon, "And finally there's cindiquill the fire pokemon." He said freeing the final pokemon.

"And now I choose one right?" Jayne asked already having her mind set on cindiquill.

"Not exactly-were going to hook you up to a machine for a…while and then well know which pokemon is perfect for you."

"What…since when have they done that?"

"It's shall we say controversial new plan and legally you don't have to take the test if you don't want to…but that's why no ones going to find out about this okay?"

"Fine then I won't take the test I want cindiquill and that's that."

"OH well then you don't get a pokemon at all-despite the fact that we cant legally force you to take the test you cant legally force me to give you a pokemon." He explained smiling nastily at her.

"I…I…I'll do it I'll take the test so hook me up to this machine of yours."

Tony smiled and sighed, "I'm glad you changed your mind now please go through those doors." He said pointing to a set of doors Jayne hadn't noticed before. Jayne nodded and without hesitation got up ad walked through the doors.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jayne awoke her head buzzing she got up and first looked at herself. She was on a long metal stretcher still warring the clothes she had been before she lost consciousness. She gazed down at her arm-the sleeves were lifted up and a long stitch stretched from her pinky finger all the way to her elbow. She wasn't scared at least not at first, she was too confused for fear.

For a long time she lay still keeping her mind blank eventually she heard movement and within a couple of minutes Tony appeared smiling down at her, "You're up, that's great you should know the procedure went perfectly-we have found the perfect starter pokemon for you, you're a lucky little girl." He explained quickly, she didn't question him by that point fear had finally started to kick in she noticed a strange look cross his face and for a second he looked pained but then he opened his mouth to continue talking, "Here at my organization were attempting to create the perfect trainer-all these years people focused solely on making the pokemon stronger but never the trainer…all that is about to change…with you." He paced back and forth well he spoke as if he were trying to contain his excitement, "You wont start your pokemon journey here were going to send you to the region of Bluecrest and once you've completed the league there were going to send you to Johto…and we cant say what's best for you from there at this point but we'll know when the time comes…as for your starter pokemon though we have decided against all the starter pokemon you've already seen instead you'll get a charmander…"

Jayne temporarily forgot about her fear at these words, her whole life she'd wished for a charmander and now she was actually going to get one, she looked down to her arm the scar that had been there earlier had completely disappeared, perhaps she reasoned with herself she had just imagined things and there was in fact nothing to be scared of.

"This isn't just any normal charmander," Tony continued, "We've altered its DNA slightly so that it's far more powerful than a normal charmander…though you should know it's not finished quite yet and what abilities it will have are somewhat unpredictable though just so you don't get too cocky you should know a normal charmander can still easily defeat it-the difference in its powers probably wont be noticeable until much later on in its life." He smiled and then walked away for a long time Jayne was left alone when Tony did return she actually felt glad, almost happy to see him…perhaps he was a friend after all she wasn't getting any more bad vibes from him…and he was cute and charming such a person couldn't be so bad. Tony helped her get on her feet and then lead her to a different room through a series of doors she figured they were no longer in the school but somehow she wasn't scared by this thought, in the room there wasn't much except strange computers that all seemed to be attached to something in the middle. Tony went over to one computer and spent a few minutes there then it was like sheets of metal were falling off the thing in the middle when Tony was done all that all that was left in the middle was a long circular tube filled with water and a charmander slept soundly in the middle, Jayne automatically realized it was the charmander Tony had spoken of earlier and she smiled in anticipation.

Jayne wasn't in her home region anymore somehow she knew that but perhaps it was for the best because horrible things were happening back there even if she didn't know about them-the home she once knew was falling apart and more and more people and pokemon were turning up dead or disappearing every day.


End file.
